It's REal!
by Mibani
Summary: No I ment to put REal. Get it?  Michelle and Ashley are two normal Tweenage girls. But could their Video game knowlage put them in a bind? OC X Someone.
1. School Sucks But So Does Wesker

**I'm doing a random RE fic involving and OC!**

**Yes, I know it's been done to death. I just wanted to tell about me and my Fangirliness. Enjoy!**

**And, all of the OC is me, this beginning is a true story… My life is terrible… **

**Oh, and If you wanna know. The Kanji I'm using stand for "Place Holder". **

**Clever huh?**

**プレース****ホルダー**

I sighed and looked around the room. About half the girls and I had finished the mile run, I hated running, but I was the fastest in the school. I had just finished my shower and had changed back into my normal clothes.

"Damn P.E. I hate running." I said to myself. I knew no one wanted to hear what I had to say. I only had a few friends; I **was** an outcast after all.

I stood up, and walked past the Hispanic girls that always found me annoying, and made fun of me. They stopped talking and stared at me. It made me made how they looked at me, so I stopped walking and turned to face the leader, Reubie.

"What do _you _want?" She spat at me. I decided to stand up for myself today; I was going to slap her.

"Nothing… Just for you too, I don't know… Stop acting like I'm trash?" I yelled. I wanted to intimidate her, but I wasn't going to work.

"Feh, you're not worth my time." She shot back. She then huffed and went back to talking to her friends about math class.

I was now forced to use my weapon of choice, The Michelle Germs.

Michelle Germs; Something that can only be caught by coming into contact with Michelle East, or being touched by someone that was infected. The side effects are, but aren't limited too; Loss of popularity, Better grades, A new-found love for Video game/Anime characters, Faster running, and Being pushed around by everyone.

I did what I came here to do, I slapped her.

She screamed. Her friends ran in all different directions, and I walked off before I was caught.

**プレース****ホルダー**

I waited outside next to the "Twitchy Corner". It was simply a corner that had shade, and at this time of year… You needed shade from the sun. I did live in the **DESERT** after all.

I heard the bell ring not too soon after I had relaxed myself. When I heard it, I pushed off the wall, and walk around to the front to wait for the bus.

I noticed someone I knew come out of the building and run over to the sidewalk. I assumed that she was just waiting for the bus before I saw her face. I took a look as squealed.

It was Ashley, My best friend. We both had shoulder-length light brown hair, we also acted the same. We were NRS. That was our code word for "Non-Related Sisters".

"Ash?" I asked excitedly as she turned. The only reason I was so happy to see her was I hadn't seen her in Math, Science, or P.E. today.

"What Mimi?" She responded. Ah, I remember when we made sure our nicknames were strong. I was Mimi, Mari, and on occasion Michi. Yes, with an "I"! Because Michi and Ashi looked **WAY **better than Michy and Ashy.

"I didn't see you today… Did you skip and not invite me?" I asked seriously. Whenever one of us skipped, we brought the other with us. Only so we could talk and avoid staff. Once, we ran for an hour to avoid the Vice-Principal. When he found us, he was so mad! We ran for our lives just to keep from getting detention!

"Yeah, I was about to grab you by phoning the office, but…" She began.

"Get caught?" I responded. I knew that she wouldn't get caught, but, you can never be too sure.

"Hah! Never! My phone went dead…" She said sadly.

"You need to make your mom go get you a Non-Piece-Of-Crap-Phone." I said with humor.

"You know better than I do that she's a bitch! I can't just-"

"**You!**" I heard someone yell.

I turned to see Mercadies, Rubies' right hand. She was angry… Duh.

"You put Reubie in the hospital! She just left with Mrs. Wick! You broke her nose and left a red mark on her face!" She yelled. She then threw a punch that I easily dodged, I then threw one of my own and it hit her in the face. She yelled and ran, leaving a little blood as she ran. Then I noticed she had gotten a little blood on my new tee-shirt. It was my favorite, for one pure reason. I drew the graphic.

It was pretty good. I had drawn a very good picture of the Resident Evil title graphic. I had loved the games. I just got 5 and had beaten it within 12 hours. 2 Was the only one I hadn't played. I had almost had worn my Wesker tee, but I knew that it might have gotten stolen in the locker room…

I then saw that the principal was coming for me, with the bitch behind her. I grabbed Ashley's hand and ran for it, dragging her with me. She almost asked why we were running, but I stopped her by pointing behind us and running even faster. By this time I was sure I was sprinting.

I ran across the street and toward a big hill, which had a house on the top… I always wondered what that was for… I ran up and over knowing that my house was close we stopped and looked back. The principal wouldn't cross the street for a student.

**(A/N: I want you to know, that I will now add the Fiction! :D Enjoy the rest… Without anymore interruptions)**

We heard the door open to the old house that we were right next to. A man exited, he was in a white lab coat and had a briefcase with him. I notice that there was a logo on the right side of the coat. It was an Umbrella…

Ashley had noticed too. She also had noticed that I had the same symbol on the back of my shirt. She was just like me, a Resident Evil nut.

"Umbrella? I thought they didn't exist…" She whispered, I heard it, but thank god the researcher didn't.

I saw the man walk to the side door, and knock. The door opened and a man in all black, with blonde hair and sunglasses opened it. The researcher had entered and the door closed swiftly, but it hadn't made any noise.

"Did you just see him? Or was I imagining it...?" She asked with fear and shock present in her voice.

"I saw it… but, I'm sure it was just Cosplayers. I wasn't the only one to Cosplay in this field, I'm sure!" I said nervously.

"No… I had seen the red… It was him… Albert Wesker." She responded. I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"No! Not too loud… If he hears us, we're royally screwed!" I whispered to her. I the saw the door fly open, and before I knew it Wesker was right behind us.

_Oh, dear god!_ I yelled in my mind. I wasn't ready to die!

_**You speak of me?**_ I heard something in my mind say.

_G-god? You exist?_ I asked the thing in my mind.

_**Of course I do. I'm right behind you.**_ Oh… OH. SHIT.

**Shit! Wesker in the brain!**

_Brain… You're not helping…_

"How do you know who I am?" Wesker asked. I felt like I was going to cry, or squeal… or both.

"It's a little… Complicated…" Ash responded.

I felt my heart flutter and my stomach backflip. I couldn't hold back… I mouthed to Ashley; I'm going to Fangirl, if I don't come back alive… tell Mom I love her…

I squealed and did something that would change my life forever.

I glomped Albert Wesker… And so did Ashley.

**プレース****ホルダー**

**Whatcha think? I'm getting sucked into my own story now… **

**Review! **

**Oh, and… **

–**Ahem-**

**Will Michelle and Ashley survive glomping Wesker?**

**Will the girls end up as Wesker's new experiments?**

**Is the B.S.A.A. here as well?**

**Is Reubie Ok?**

**When will chapter two come?**

**Why am I asking you all these questions?**

**~A friend I let preview the chapter asked these questions~**

**(This will be one of the I'll update when I get time things, BUT I will still be updating at least once every two weeks.)**


	2. Leon S Kennedy!

**Now, for the most requested chapter… CHAPTER 2! :D**

**Sorry bout this... I've had the Eror type two on this story... And sorry bout the shortness... I NEEDED TO PUT THIS IN!**

**Yet again, the Kanji means "Place Holder".**

**プレース****ホルダー**

I heard a bit of a growl and was sure what it meant, Wesker wasn't happy. But then again who would be happy about two girls glomping them? A Pedophile, but not Wesker.

Before I could understand what was happening I was on the ground right next to Ashley. From what I could understand, we had been thrown off and had hit the ground _hard_.

"High school scum." He spat in our direction. I knew it wasn't the best idea, but I was going to be a smartass.

"Wow Ash… I can't believe that he thought of us as **HIGH SCHOOLERS.**" I told Ashley as I tried to get back up, getting thrown can really take the breath outa you.

"I know we're only sixth graders. His proves that we're tougher that we look." She responded as she started to get up too.

"Really? You girls seem a little too mature to be only in the sixth grade." He threw out. It seemed almost as if he was trying to get on our good side. Or he was, taunting us perhaps? I didn't want to find out. "Oh, and might I ask why you have an _Umbrella_ on the back of your shirt?" He finished. I didn't like where this was going, I really didn't.

"Oh, this? It's from a video game series called Resident Evil. Umbrella is the cause of a virus that killed millions, it should have fallen in 1998, but seeing you here must mean that Umbrella is hiding here in Hermiston… A big company that the president wants destroyed, hiding in a small town that isn't even on the map… Smart Albert… Very, very smart."

"You know too much…"

"That's only because I have played and beaten all the games in the series; 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, Umbrella chronicles, and REmake. You see I'm just a gamer, I don't know anything personally. You should be dead too… Wonder how you could survive lava AND the twin rocket launchers to the face."

"How… why?"

"Because your life wasn't real. It's all just a game."

**Beep, beep, beep, beep, beeeep, beeeeeeep, I SAID BEEP! **_SMASH!_

"Shut up alarm clock, It's a Saturday!" I yelled. Then I thought for a second… "Saturday!" I jumped up and threw on some clothes and ran out the door and looked around. It was just how I left it.

"Okay… I have $50 and a Saturday… what am I gunna do…? I know! I'll just walk around town."

**プレース ホルダー**

I got to the convenience store right next to Wal-Mart and McDonalds. I thought about it and went inside. I was just randomly browsing when a familiar face came through the door. When I saw who it was, I almost squealed.

"Leon…" I whispered to myself hoping he didn't hear me. When have I been that lucky?

He started coming in my direction, which I hoped he hadn't. I had to contain myself… Fangirling is not an option!

"Excuse me, but did you just say my name?" He asked me, that was it, I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I squealed and glomped him. He smelled like a pine forest. It was nice.

"Uh…?"

I let go of him and did my best not to attack.

"I-I-I-I Uh… Can we go somewhere private, I'll explain if we do."

"Uh… I don't think I can trust you."

"Aw! Come on! Please!"

"…Fine…"

"Yay!"

**プレース ホルダー**

**Whatcha think? **

**Sorry about the wait, I have writers block D:**

**It was so short, yet again because of my writers block.**

**CURSE YOU WRITERS BLOCK! D:**

**Review!**

**Oh, and we get a new charactor soon... :3**


	3. Sharing My Tale

**I'm back! Time for another chapter… Already? Shut up.**

**Sorry, I've been watching a LP of Code Veronica, and I listened to something that makes me think…**

**Claire has contact with Leon  
Leon has contact with Chris  
Why is Claire "Looking" for Chris again?**

**-Facepalm- Claire you idiot…**

**Kanji = Place holder**

**プレース****ホルダー**

Leon was nice enough to forgive me for my Fangirling. Thank god for nice guys. He was taking my in the direction of one of my friends. That gave me the feeling that we would end up having her in the group, of course it was a long shot, but hey… I had to try right?

"Leon… would we be going to that small complex by that used car shop?" I asked with a bit of excitement building up in the pit of my stomach. I hoped I would be able to invite her over to meet Leon… and possibly others.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" He responded in a cold tone. I should have seen that coming but still… At least Mayte **(A/N: Mayte/Myte/Mytae I forgot how to spell your name! D: I'll call you May for now…)** would be able to squeal over Leon with me. That's the good thing about this situation… I hope.

"I have a friend there who would _love _to meet you and Chris…" Then I caught myself, he must think I'm some sort of spy now. I'm sure he would want an 11 year old Ada on his ass. I slapped a hand over my mouth and prayed he didn't ask questions. But, then again… When have I been that lucky?

I noticed him reach down and grab something on his belt. I was assuming it was a gun, and knowing Leon it would be his Red 9 or Broken Butterfly… He didn't draw it thank god, but he _was _threating it indirectly.

"What do you know?" He asked again. I already told him that I would tell him in a private area. Sure it was car and the windows were rolled up, but I didn't want him crashing, or missing the turn out of shock!

"I'll tell you when we get inside somewhere safe." I reassured him. I noticed we were really close to the complex when we started to slow down. We made the turn and parked next to May's place. Come to think of it, she said she got new neighbors the other day…

"Alright. We're here. I'm assuming you're going to get your friend." He spat in the most polite way. I got out casually and walked to her door step and knocked, she answered as usual.

"Michelle! What are you doing here?" She yelled. Her mother wasn't home so she was caring for her little brothers, Alex, and Jonathan. I noticed Alex come into the main room and wave to me, Jonah was close behind him being annoying as usual.

"Listen, our dreams have come true! Leon found me and he's your new neighbor! I also found Wesker and yelled at him… and I have a sneaking suspicion that Chris is also next door!" I whisper yelled at her. We then squealed quietly then she told Alex that she would be back in a few minutes and to watch Jonah just in case. We then snuck back to Leon.

"Oh my god you weren't kidding! Leon S. Kennedy! Can I hug you? Please!" She screamed in a Fangirling tone. She then glomped him much like I did, which I was pretty sure she would. When she detached Leon had a pissed look, but I'm sure he'd get over it.

"Okay, now that the Fangirl gang is here, let's go." He sighed then walked inside, his started talking to what sounded like three other people before inviting us in.

The place was just like May's; it just has a cooler colour palate. It was over-all really nice… When I finished looking the place over I looked right in front of me and saw the group I thought I would see: Leon, Chris, Claire, and Jill.

"Tch, you call this little girl a threat? She wouldn't even last five minutes in our line of work!" Chris complained loudly. Claire glared at him, considering everything she's done she stopped underestimating people.

"Ahem, Chris you really are as judgmental as I thought… I've written two novels and have one in the workings; I have a fanbase… no matter how small it is… I also am an artist and clever with a brain that works better than most high school students, not to mention my few encounters with death and being a brown-belt in karate… Oh, and I'll add my useless knowledge to the list… and my friends can back me up on all of this." I spat. I guess my over confidence/Video game knowledge was pushing me to try and impress them.

"It's true. And she also gives great advice!" Mayte added as she entered the room. She gave me look and I shook my head. It was a basic way of her asking "Are you going to glomp him". I didn't wanna get myself yelled at before I could tell my reasons.

Chris looked dumbfounded, Claire looked pretty surprised, Jill was still trying to figure thinks out by the looks of it, and Leon… He was either unimpressed or downright scared… It was hard to tell…

"Alright, you have information on us… What do you know and how do you know?" Leon sighed. I'm betting he wasn't too happy about working with kids… no matter how badass I might be **(A/N: :3)** .

"Alright… first, Chris… as Fangirls we are forced to do this… Mayte, Fangirl move G."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Chris, take no offence to this… but…" Me and Mayte then glomped him like we've done to every other Resident Evil guy before him. Claire looked like we just stabbed her bunny and threw it to a dog. Jill was slightly shocked that we were that close to Chris. Leon was… is that jealousy I see?

"Uhh… Could you get off?" Chris asked. He was either confused or annoyed… Or both. We got off and squealed softly then composed ourselves.

"Okay… Sorry about that Chris, that's been a wish of mine for about a year…" I confessed. How could you not want to do that when you're a Chris Redfield Fangirl? "Anyway… I'll begin the story... How can I put this… Uhh… you're-"

"From a video game series called Resident Evil, better known as Biohazard in Japan. The games begin with Rebecca and Billy… Uhh… Michelle?" Mayte ran out of information. But then again she hadn't played 0, 2, 3, or 5…

"And you yourself a fan… They are in a train that is infected with the T-Virus given by leaches. They then end up in a mansion, like the other Resident evil games, and find out something about William Berkin, and Albert Wesker being trained together… they were rivals… they then move on to find Dr. Marcus, better known as the creator of the T-Virus and the Progenerator Virus. After defeating Marcus they leave each other and Rebecca ends up finding her way to the Spencer mansion."

"William was working with Wesker? To be honest this doesn't surprise me…" Leon blurted. He must have had a lot on him mind…

"I don't think I should explain anymore, because, well, you lived it… than reminds me… I have a copy of Umbrella Chronicles at home I should have brought with me…"

"Ahh! You have Umbrella Chronicles! You never told me!" Mayte yelled at me. Her eyes made her look madder then she was…

"But, that's not my point right now. My point is… Wesker wasn't killed… and He threatened to take me as "Research" If I didn't keep my mouth shut."

"What! We didn't kill him? That's not possible!" Chris burst out. He got up and started pacing; he was also mumbling to himself, Jill went to comfort him.

"Whaaaaaaaat? You were found by Wesker, and I assume he choked you… and you didn't tell me! Agh!" Mayte screamed. I was slightly amused at her reaction, and I was holding back laughter when I saw Leon and Claire wide eyed and gaping. How often do you see that?

"I know where Umbrella is hiding, and I'm sure they want all you dead. I'm volunteering to go in and get whatever information I can…"

"Or we could be idiots and burst in there, guns blazing." Mayte added. I giggled at that comment.

"What? We weren't gunna do that in the first place?" Chris whined. Everyone laughed at him and we returned to our original mood.

"Wait! Claire, I just remembered something really important!" I yelled, Claire jumped and ran over to me. I went right up to her ear and began, "He's alive… I know his number… do you want to see him again?"

"What? Who?" She whispered back, it seemed like she already knew, but she needed confirmation.

"Steve."

"**STEVE?**" Claire screamed. Everyone gave her a weird look, Chris snapped out of his confused state and walked towards us.

"Don't you mean that boy that was killed by Alexia?" Chris asked seriously.

"That reminds me… I just found a copy of Code Veronica for game cube!" Myte told me softly.

"I'll call him if you get me a phone." I told Claire quietly, just so Chris wouldn't hear me. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out an iPhone, she then handed it to me with a pleading look. I dialed the number and waited for him to pick up I heard an over-excited 'Hello' on the other end, and that's when I knew.

"Hey Steve… Listen, I've got someone here I think you should remember….. Yes…. No she's fairly happy about it… Yes it is… no… well you've just got to come here and find out… Myte's… I'll be out front with her… Kay… No I won't say that… Neither will you after this! Fine! Suki… that's all you get!" I then hung up and grabbed Claire's hand. I ran with her still hanging on, I took her outside to wait for the man that loved her… _loved._


End file.
